Seesaws—sometimes called see saws, see-saws or teeter-totters, are known. Seesaws are typically found in public or common spaces, such as play parks, play areas, or play grounds, and in private or residential spaces, such as gardens or yards.
Whilst children are often eager to play on seesaws, repeated or prolonged play can render a seesaw disinteresting to a child.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to seek to obviate or at least mitigate one or more problems/disadvantages in the prior art.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to seek to provide an improved seesaw.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to seek to provide a seesaw having a novel or novelty lighting or illumination effect or arrangement. By such arrangement a seesaw may become more desirous or attractive to a user(s).
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to seek to provide an improved seesaw which provides an enhanced play experience, and which may facilitate play between at least two persons, such as infants or children.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to seek to provide an improved seesaw having better visibility than seesaws of the prior art. Such may be of use in improving safety and/or allowing play outdoors at night or indoors in a darkened space.